ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oarfu
Oarfu is a giant oarfish Kaiju. An Oarfu first appeared in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Appearance Oarfu is a long, streamlined fish with distinct lateral lines, resembling a very wide rhombohedron. The right side of its body is black, while the left is purple, and both sides have stripes shaped like inverted "V"s, which are mainly yellow but also include shades of white and orange. Like an oarfish, it has a long fin on its back, which is brown in color and somewhat resembles hair. Its mouth and teeth are small, and not very threatening. Unlike most fish Kaiju, it lacks limbs. History The race originated from Planet Kana, and being constantly hunted by the Ansakana race for many centuries. They roamed the shallower waters, known for their aura of darkness Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath In this series, Oarfu appeared in this series in one of Trident's backstory arc, an individual who got lost in Scorpio Stargate eventually found himself at Planet Light and due to the planet's rich light energies, he becoming converting them to darkness to empowering himself and engaged into a conflicting battle with the natives of the planet, the Lightiums and managed to caused some of them to perish. Although Oarfu continued to show up his darkness-based powers, Trident returned to the planet after a previous battle and fought a tough battle with Oarfu. Although Oarfu almost defeated Trident, the young Scorpium Ultra was able to rise up and destroying Oarfu by ripping its body apart with the power of light before the next threat arrives. Powers and Abilities *'Space Swimmer': Similar to Ansakana, Oarfu can travel through space as if it was swimming in water. *'Darkness Aura': Oarfu can emit an aura of darkness from its entire body, which increases its speed. **'Dimensional Travel': With the maximum power of its aura, Oarfu can travel between dimensions. *'Darkness Breath': Oarfu can release a cloud of darkness from his mouth, engulfing the area in darkness to blind foes. It can also cause explosions. An alternate version of this attack can be spread over a wide area. **'Darkness Beam': A powerful purple beam of darkness is unleashed from his mouth. An alternative version of this attack temporary turns anything it hits into stone. *'Darkness Electrocution': Oarfu constricts foes with his long body and charges himself with dark energy, electrocuting them. *'Dark Shuriken': Oarfu can rapidly launch shuriken-shaped energy blasts from its body in clusters. *'Darkness Flasher': A powerful burst of dark energy from Oarfu's eyes, which causes several medium-sized explosions. *'Dark Aquajet': Oarfu can fire a powerful jet of dark water from its fin. *'Body Whipper': Oarfu's body can simply act as an energy whip to painfully strike the opponent several times. **'Deflection': Oarfu can simply utilize this ability in order to reflect an enemy attack. *'Circular Spinner': Oarfu covers himself with dark energy and spinning around foes at fast speed in order to confuse foes. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Kit's Continuity